Z Hedgehog (rewrite)
by angelrose2001
Summary: When a stranger comes to Knothole, how will everyone react? Will Manic finally meet the love of his life? Rewrite of Z Hedgehog. Original story has been deleted. Only a few things have changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Kay, so this is my first story, so sorry if it sucks. I'm not really used to this yet, so please be nice. Anyway, on with the story. I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. They belong to Sega and DIC Entertainment (setting based on Sonic SatAM) . I do own Z, but no one else. Enjoy!**

? point of view

My lungs were starting to burn and the gash in my leg was throbbing from running so hard. Three years. It's been three years since he came. I don't know his name. All I know is that my family, friends, the entire village is gone because of him. He destroyed everything. I was the only one who managed to escape, and I've been living in the woods ever since. Now, five years later he's found me.

My long, blonde hair is matted and wet. My clothes are torn from passing by tree branches. Just a little farther, a few more minutes until safety. I just have to hold on a little longer… just a little longer. There it is. Knothole village. That's when I finally black out.

**Sorry it's short. I promise I'll update soon. Please no cursing in the comments, and constructive criticism please. God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I've just been busy with school and a research paper due in a few weeks. Anyway, here's the second chapter! I do not own any Sonic characters. They belong to Sega. I only own Z.**

Manic's point of view

"Well, Manic, I'm not sure how you got to this dimension, but I'm sure we'll find a way to send you back home." Sally said to me after I told her my situation.

"Thanks, Sally, you're-"

"Sally, Sally!" I heard the Sonic from this dimension yell, interrupting my thank you.

"What is it sonic?"

"I found a body outside the village, in a pool of blood! I think she's still alive!"

"Oh my gosh! Lead us to her, quickly!" Sally exclaimed.

We ran as fast as we could to the outside of the city. There, just as Sonic said, we found a body in a pool of blood. The body was that of a female hedgehog with aqua fur, long blonde hair (which was horribly matted), red gloves, boots, and a tank-top. She also wore black shorts, and she looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. Her clothes were torn and she had numerous injuries, but she was clearly breathing. As Sally examined her, I just stared; I was overcome by how beautiful this stranger was, even though she was covered in blood and mud.

"Looks like Eggman was after her. See these burns? They're from the lasers of his robots." Sally said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I walked over and knelt down next to the stranger. I gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open, startling all of us, and revealing her eyes to be bright blue. As I was starting to back away, she grabbed my arm, looking worried.

"Is this Knothole?" she asked urgently.

"Yes…" I replied slowly, a little freaked out.

She looked relieved and like she was about to pass out again. Before she gave in to the darkness, she said seven words that made me want to stay instead of going home to my family.

"I want to be a freedom fighter."

**There it is! Please no cursing in the reviews and constructive criticism! God bless!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long updating. I was really bus**y **with my** **research paper and I spent last weekend at Acquire the Fire (ATF). It was totally awesome and I really felt like God touched my heart (ATF is a Christian youth conference with live bands and worship, etc.). I totally encourage all of you to go next year. It happens all over the country, so you can just look up the dates if you want to go. Anyway, on with the story. I don't own anyone except Z. Sega does.**

? Point of view

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

That's all I vaguely heard as I started to wake up. Wait, no, I hear voices. What are they talking about? Where am I?

"How is she? Will she be okay?" said a male voice that I vaguely remember.

That's it! He's the hedgehog that I spoke to outside the city!

"She'll be fine, she was lucky to get here in time. Do you know why Eggman was after her?" said a female voice I didn't recognize.

"No, I don't. She just showed up saying she wanted to be a freedom fighter." Said the hedgehog I spoke to earlier.

"Hmm, odd. Well, when she wakes- wait! She's coming to!"

I opened my eyes slowly, then sat up quickly, getting into a defensive position. It caused me some pain, but I didn't care.

"Where am I? What did you do to me? Who do you work for?" I asked quickly, not giving them time to answer.

While they were trying to get me to calm down, I finally got a good look at them. The hedgehog I had seen earlier was green and his hair stuck out all over the place. He had chocolate brown eyes and had peach fur on his arms, hands, and stomach. He wore an orange vest, and shoes. He had black gloves and wore a necklace that looked like a drum set. His left ear was pierced with two gold earrings. I couldn't keep the thought that he was attractive from crossing my mind. The woman I heard talking seemed to be a doctor. She was a jaguar with bluish-green eyes. She wore a lab coat and had a stethoscope hanging around her neck.

"Just calm down." She said. "You're in the hospital. Eggman was chasing you, and this young man literally carried you in here. We're not going to hurt you. We're the good guys."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is June," she said "and this is…"

"Manic" the green hedgehog said. "What's your name?"

" My name is… Z."

**There's the third chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. As usual, please no cursing in the comments. God bless!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry for not updating sooner. Thank you everyone who reviewed! BTW, Werewolf lover99, this is my first story that I published, even though I have other stories. Also, I forgot to mention last chapter that I also own June Jaguar. My friend Kay Richman helped me with this chapter, cause she's awesome and couldn't help herself. Anyway, on with the story. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Sega does. If I did own them, Z and June would be official characters. I only own Z and June.**

Z's point of view

"Z?" Manic asked.

"Yes…" I replied.

The truth is that's only a nickname that I just made up. My real name is Elizabeth, but he doesn't need to know that just yet. I don't even know I can trust him yet. Even if he is the most handsome hedgehog I have ever seen.

"So… you said that you wanted to be a freedom fighter?" Manic asked me.

"Yeah, I do." I replied.

"Why? Not that I don't believe you but you know we have to make sure your not a spy for egg butt "

Another hedgehog walked in as Manic said that "Hey that's my nick name for him, make up your own bro."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Name's Sonic, Sonic Hedgehog. And you are?" he replied casually.

"Z. Now, you were asking why I want to be a freedom fighter. Because I have a bone to pick with the fat guy with the mustache. I asked around and I was told that to do that I should just become a freedom fighter." I said.

"His name is Doctor Eggman. I totally understand, but just out of curiosity, what did he do to you?" Sonic asked me.

"He… destroyed my village."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Sonic said. "Well, welcome to the freedom fighters!"

**There you go! There's the fourth chapter! As usual no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long updating. I finally finished all the papers and tests I had to do for school. TODAY WAS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! So, I will have more time to update my stories. YAY! BTW, Christain Wolf99, thank you for the offer, but I am going to politely refuse. Not to be rude or anything, but this story is about my character and I came up with everything that would happen when I made her. So, I won't be using your characters. Anyway, on with the story. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Sega does. I only own Z and June.**

Sonic Underground world

Sonia's point of view

"Where could he be?" I asked my brother, Sonic.

It's been a few days since my other brother, Manic, disappeared. We had no idea what happened. One minute he was with us on our mission, the next he was gone. We were both getting really worried and had not stopped searching once.

"Don't worry, we'll find him" Sonic replied as we continued searching.

This was the first time I had ever seen him so serious.

"I hope so…" I said sighing. "When we find him, I'm gonna kill him."

"Me too"

**There you go! Sorry it's so short. I felt like there should be a chapter about what was going on with Manic's siblings, and this is the best I could come up with. As usual no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism please. God bless! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry I took so long updating, I've been busy getting ready for Vacation Bible School at my church. Anyway, on with the story. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or its characters. Sega does. I only own Z and June.**

Z's point of view

"And this is your hut," Sonic said as we came to a small house.

I had just finished the tour of Knothole and decided I needed to bathe. I thanked Sonic and went inside my new house. Wow. It's been over three years since I lived in an actual house. While living in the woods, I slept in a tree every night. I looked around a bit then pulled the bag containing my few belongings off my shoulder. I walked to my room to find a simple bed and dresser inside. I put away the clothes I had in the dresser and my closet and went into the bathroom.

After I had taken a shower and washed the blood and mud out of my fur and hair, I brushed the mats out of my long blonde hair, making it soft and silky.

Sonic had given me some money to get some new clothes and whatever else I'd need, so I went to the market to buy food. I also bought some new cloth, because I make my own clothes.

I got home and got to work. With the cloth I bought I was able to make fifteen outfits, more than enough. I changed into my new clothes and was about to make dinner when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Z. So, when you're finished getting settled, come over the training area I showed you so you can show us what you've got," Sonic said.

"I was just about to make dinner. I'll be there in fifteen to twenty minutes." I replied.

"Cool, see you then!"

I ate dinner and headed to the training center.

"So, you showed up!" Sonic said casually as I walked in the huge building. "Well, do you want to show us what you can do with weapons or hand-to-hand combat?"

"I can do both, but I'll start with weapons." I replied.

"Alright. What weapon?"

"The bow and arrows and a sword."

"Right over there" Sonic said, pointing to a rack with said weapons.

I walked over and grabbed a bow, slinging the sheath over my shoulder. Sonic led me to the shooting range and I took my position. There were about thirty targets to shoot. I pulled out an arrow, fitted it on the bow string and pulled back. I took aim and fired. Bull's-eye. I repeated this on every target, getting a bull's-eye on every one. When I finished, I turned around to find Sonic gaping at me.

I let out a laugh at his expressing and said, "What? You think I couldn't do it?"

"No… but that was amazing! What can you do with a sword?"

"This" I stated simply before grabbing a sword and heading to the sword fighting station. A robot came out of a hole in the floor, sword in hand. It started to swing at me, but I dodged. I took my own swing, and in one hit, sliced it in half. Once again, Sonic stood gaping.

"Uuuh… why don't you try hand-to-hand combat now?"

"Kay!" I replied cheerfully.

He took me to an empty room and told me where to start. By now, many people had gathered to watch through a viewing window, including a certain green hedgehog. I stood ready, and at least fifty robots came out of the floor.

"Okay, show us what you've got!" Sonic yelled before stepping out.

I face the robots, took a deep breath, and ran forward. Doing a series of jumps, flips, kicks and punches, I destroyed every robot within two minutes.

Manic's point of view

_Wow… she's amazing. _I thought as I watched her destroy robot after robot with ease.

_I am soo in love with her._

Z's point of view

I walked out of the room to cheering and people yelling that I'm amazing. I smiled. As I walked home, I heard a familiar voice yelling my name. I turned around to see Manic running towards me.

"Z, I have something to ask you…" he paused, seeming nervous.

"Yes?" I said.

"Will you go out with me?"

**Well, that's the end of the story! Don't worry, there will be sequels, I promise!**

**As usual, no cursing in the comments. God bless!**


End file.
